Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft
|the Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft wiki}} ''Curse of Naxxramas''HsW Expansion:HsW ''Goblins vs Gnomes''HsW Adventure: ''Blackrock Mountain''HsW Expansion: ''The Grand Tournament''HsW Adventure: ''The League of Explorers''HsW Expansion: ''Whispers of the Old Gods''HsW Adventure: ''One Night in Karazhan''HsW Expansion: ''Mean Streets of Gadgetzan''HsW Expansion: ''Journey to Un'Goro''HsW Expansion: ''Knights of the Frozen Throne''HsW :HsW Link goes to Hearthstone wiki. |platforms=Windows, Mac, iPad, iPhone, Android |genre=Online Strategy Card Game }} "Sheathe your sword, draw your deck, and get ready for Hearthstone - the fast paced strategy card game that's easy to learn and massively fun. Start a free game on Battle.net and play your cards to sling spells, summon creatures, and command the heroes of Warcraft in duels of epic strategy. "With powerful prebuilt decks, and hundreds of additional cards to win, craft or purchase - your collection never stops evolving. "Challenge players of all skill levels on Battle.net or hone your skills in practice matches against some of the greatest strategists of Azeroth - Thrall, Uther, Gul'dan, and more! Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft is a free-to-play digital strategy card game that anyone can enjoy produced by Blizzard Entertainment and unveiled at in March 2013. Players choose one of nine epic Warcraft heroes to play as, and then take turns playing cards from their customizable decks to cast potent spells, use heroic weapons or abilities, or summon powerful characters to crush their opponent. Players can play against the AI, random players, or their friends. Hearthstone was initially available for Windows and Macintosh, and was later brought to tablets and smartphones. Game modes *'Practice mode': Hone your abilities and test out new deck ideas against A.I. opponents of basic or expert skill levels, and unlock new playable heroes in the process. *'Casual mode': Play against people your skill rating, have fun with no consequences, try prototype decks, and gain coins for card packs underway on casual. *'Ranked mode': Duel other players to increase your rank — which indicates your skill level and the level of opponents you'll face (resets monthly) — and earn new card packs along the way. Whether you're a grizzled veteran or curious newcomer, or fall somewhere in between, Battle.net matchmaking will pair you up against a worthy opponent. *'The Arena': Put your skills to the test in this mode where deck-building is half the fun. Assemble a new deck by choosing from a selection of cards provided for the match, and then duel other Arena participants for a chance to win card packs. The cards you select to build your deck with are yours to keep and can be added to other decks in your collection after your Arena duels are complete. Note that you must trade in a certain amount of gold to participate in an Arena match (further details to be announced later). *'Collection Manager': Browse your ever-expanding card collection, disenchant cards for raw materials to craft new ones, and build a variety of custom decks to suit your shifting strategies. Heroes A player can be represented by a variety of Heroes, each having a unique Hero Power. Vanity heroes can also be acquired by various means that appear slightly animated on their hero plate during a match and provide additional cosmetic effects. Each hero is an archetype of one of the 9 basic World of Warcraft classes: Druid, Hunter, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Shaman, Warlock, and Warrior. So far Death knights, Demon hunters and Monks are not part of the game as player usable heroes. Hero powers The basic hero power costs 2 mana and varies with the associated class of the hero. Card types Once you’ve selected which hero (class) you want to play as, there are three types of cards you can build your deck with in Hearthstone: spells (abilities or hero powers), weapons, and minions. Each card falls into either the "basic" or "expert" card set. *'Basic cards' are the "starter" cards that form the foundation of each hero's class, and are earned each time you play a game (you can have up to two of every basic card in the game in your collection). **Free rarity cards that come with the basic set will have white ( ) card names and no rarity gem. *'Expert cards' are cards that can only be found in card packs or created using the crafting system (certain achievements grant them as well). **They're distinguished by their rarity in card name color — (white), (blue), (purple), or (orange). Generally, the rarer a card is, the more complex it is...often providing you with new strategic options. **You can have any number of expert cards in your collection, though only two of any common, rare, or epic card, and one of any legendary card, can be placed in a deck. **Expert cards will have an oval colored gem of the rarity color: common, rare, epic, and legendary. *'Golden card': All cards found in a card pack have a chance to be upgraded to a Golden card when the pack is opened. This upgrade will affect the appearance of the card but not its power. Both basic and expert cards have important roles to play in all decks, regardless of whether you're just starting out or are a Hearthstone grandmaster. Subtypes So far there only 3 subtypes for cards: * Spell * Minion * Weapon Collecting *Players may collect new cards by participating in the game modes (Practice, Play, Arena). *'Crafting': Disenchant expert cards in your collection to receive arcane dust, and then use your collected dust to craft other cards of your choosing. Basic cards cannot be disenchanted. *'Purchase': Purchase card packs containing five random cards using your Battle.net Balance or a variety of supported payment methods. One of the cards will always be of "rare" rarity or greater; in some cases, you may find that one or more additional cards has also "upgraded" to a higher tier of rarity. *Achievements *Cards cannot be traded or sold between players. CardPackHearthstone.png|Card packs Collection Manager Cover Hearthstone.jpg|Card Collection Manager (opens) CradBoxHearthstone.jpg|Card manager art Resources These are attributes appearing on cards. ;Heroes, Minions, Abilities, and Hero Powers * Mana * Attack * Health ;Weapons * Attack bonus * Durability Interface *Players may presently randomly play on one of six gameboards: Orgrimmar, Stormwind, Stranglethorn, Pandaria, Corrupted Stormwind and Un'Goro Crater. *The layout of the interface is roughly as follows: **The player's hand is in the bottom center, with all cards face-up. The opponent's hand is top center, with cards face-down. **The player's hero is centered directly above this. The enemy's hero is likewise centered on the opposite end of the board. **'Hero Power' is to the right of the player's hero. These are likely class/ability cards, as well as weapons in the case of some classes. Any resource is to the right of the player's cards. **The player's deck'' is placed to the right of the screen near the '''End Turn button. **A history of players is to the left of the interface. **'Minion cards' are played in the center of the board against the opponent. OrgrimmarHSGameboard.jpg|Orgrimmar board StormwindHSGameboard.jpg|Stormwind board Hearthstone UI Guide.jpg|Interface guide Cards :To date there are over 300 cards; this is a small sampling. Heroes= Anduin WrynnHearthstone.png|Anduin Wrynn (Priest) Garrosh HellscreamHearthstone.png|Garrosh Hellscream (Warrior) GuldanHearthstone.png|Gul'dan (Warlock) Jaina ProudmooreHearthstone.png|Jaina Proudmoore (Mage) Malfurion StormrageHearthstone.png|Malfurion Stormrage (Druid) RexxarHearthstone.png|Rexxar (Hunter) ThrallHearthstone.png|Thrall (Shaman) Uther LightbringerHearthstone.png|Uther the Lightbringer (Paladin) Valeera SanguinarHearthstone.png|Valeera Sanguinar (Rogue) |-| Class/ability cards= BloodlustHearthstone.png|Bloodlust FireballHearthstone.png|Fireball SapHearthstone.png|Sap Shadow BoltHearthstone.png|Shadow Bolt Snake TrapHearthstone.png|Snake Trap Arcane MissilesHearthstone.png|Arcane Missiles |-| Minion cards= Chillwind YetiHearthstone.png|Chillwind Yeti DeathwingHearthstone.png|Deathwing Dire Wolf AlphaHearthstone.png|Dire Wolf HoggerHearthstone.png|Hogger Loot HoarderHearthstone.png|Loot Hoarder Lorewalker ChoHearthstone.png|Lorewalker Cho Murloc RaiderHearthstone.png|Murloc Raider GAuctioneerHearthstone.png|Gadgetzan Auctioneer GOracleHearthstone.png|Grimscale Oracle IllidanHearthstone.png|Illidan Stormrage Hearthstone Faerie Dragon.png|Faerie Dragon Hearthstone Frostwolf Grunt.png|Frostwolf Grunt Hearthstone Ironbeak Owl.png|Ironbeak Owl Hearthstone Knife Juggler.png|Knife Juggler Hearthstone Kobold Geomancer.png|Kobold Geomancer Hearthstone Mad Bomber.png|Mad Bomber Hearthstone Mana Addict.png|Mana Addict |-| Weapon cards= Media Interface UIHearthstone.jpg UIHearthstone1.jpg UIHearthstone2.jpg UIHearthstone3.jpg UIHearthstone4.jpg UIHearthstone5.jpg Videos Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft Cinematic|Cinematic Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - Building the Fire|About Notes *There is a possibility that players may be able to earn things for their World of Warcraft characters. *There will be an emote system that lets players communicate in a safe way with random folks they are playing with online. You can greet, congratulate, and threaten your opponent with the voice of the hero you are playing. *There will be parental controls that limit the ability of children to purchase packs. Media Video File:PAX East 2013 Blizzard Presents - Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft| From BlizzPlanetGaming See also * Expansion * Hearthstone wiki References External links ;Card DBs ;Sites Hearthstone Wiki (Wikia) ;News Aug 22nd 2013 5:00PM}} Aug 21st 2013 5:00PM}} Aug 19th 2013 6:00PM}} Aug 16th 2013 7:00PM}} Mar 23rd 2013 8:00PM}} pl:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft ru:Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Category:Games Category:Hearthstone card game Category:Products Category:World of Warcraft licensed products